Second Choices
by koinekid
Summary: "Do you know what people have been telling me since our relationship went public? Be careful, Jen. You'll never be more than his second choice."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT.

**Setting: **Post Brain Storm

**Note: **Thanks to _**DaniWilder**_ for the beta. And if I haven't mentioned it yet – Happy Birthday, Dani.

**Stargate: Atlantis**

**Second Choices**

**by koinekid**

**PART I  
**

_**Chapter 1**_

A rain-slicked pier is hazardous under the best conditions, but when you're in high heels and bawling your eyes out, it can be downright treacherous. Weeks ago, she treated a technician who slipped in a puddle and tumbled into the ocean. A marine sergeant rescued that young man, but no one was standing by in case she fell. That's the price she paid for wanting to be alone.

"Jennifer, wait."

So much for solitude. Rodney caught up, but she refused to face him, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of seeing her tears. _Stop that! He didn't mean to hurt you._

His touch on her bare arm made her tingle. Or maybe it was the rain misting against her skin. In her haste to depart, she'd forgotten her coat. Unbidden, a sigh escaped her lips. _Be strong._ "Do you know how humiliating that was?"

Rodney spun her around. Confusion shown on his face.

"I waved to you," Jennifer said, "called you over. But you ignored me."

He shook his head. "I didn't see you."

"Because of Sam." There, she said it.

"Yes." Rodney's eyes widened. "I mean, no. It isn't what you think."

"No? Because it seems you'd rather spend time with a woman who never gave you a chance than one who…who opened her heart to you."

"That's not it, Jennifer."

"Then what is it, Rodney? What is it when, in front of our friends, our coworkers, and everyone at that party, you go to her instead of me? Why does Sam in her uniform rate higher than your so-called girlfriend in her best dress, a dress she wore for you—?"

He cut her off with a kiss. Her indignant grunt dissolved into a whimper. "No fair," she murmured. "Fighting dirty."

"Sorry, but you wouldn't let me get a word in."Rodney stroked her cheek and smiled. "You see, Sam had something I was very eager to get my hands on."

Jennifer looked aghast.

His smile faltered. "That came out wrong."

"You think?" Jennifer huffed. "Do you know what people have been telling me since our relationship went public?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "I can only imagine."

"_Be careful, Jen._" She wagged her finger in imitation. "_You'll never be more than his second choice. _But I thought if I loved you enough it wouldn't matter."

"Who cares what people say?" Rodney rubbed up and down her arms, warming her against the rain. "Some say I'm _your_ second choice. I don't let it bother me."

Jennifer knew he was right. Before the two of them became a couple, she'd enjoyed a brief flirtation with Rodney's teammate. But she hadn't carried a torch for Ronon Dex for six long, unreciprocated years. And by the time Ronon was ready to move forward, Jennifer's heart had moved on. Had Rodney's? If Sam showed the slightest interest, would he run back to her?

_Yes,_ Jennifer decided, _he would._ Today proved it.

Her shivering stopped as Rodney draped his suit jacket around her shoulders. The rain had already begun to turn his white shirt semi-transparent when he steered them toward the shelter of the nearest building.

At Rodney's caring gesture a wave of affection washed over her. Maybe she could live with being someone's second choice, as long as that someone was him.

_No, I deserve more._

She shrugged out of his grasp and retreated a few paces. Before he could speak, she said, "Go on inside. I'll catch up with you later."

"What you'll catch is a cold." He held out a hand. "Come on."

"I want to be alone for a while, Rodney."

"You can be alone inside where it's warm."

"I'll be fine. I have your jacket." She had to get rid of him before the tears started again.

"My jacket? You're wearing my jacket!" He paled. "I—I need it back."

"I'll bring it to you." Or send one of her nurses to drop it off. She wasn't sure she could face him again after today.

"I kind of need it back now."

"Now?" So much for chivalry.

"Just for a minute. I left something valuable in the pocket."

Sam's personal email no doubt. Her real one this time. Jennifer reached inside, expecting a slip of paper or maybe a business card. Her fingers closed around a small velvet box.

"Don't!" Rodney cried as she withdrew her hand. It was too late. She opened the box, and the tumblers clicked into place.

"This is why you were so eager to see her?" Jennifer croaked.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I couldn't go back to Earth and pick it up myself, so Sam agreed to stop by Jeannie's for me."

Jennifer shuffled forward on wobbly legs. "You were excited about the ring. Not her."

"It's a special ring." He closed the distance between them. "And you're a special lady."

Jennifer sailed into Rodney's arms. Her arms encircled his neck and pulled him into what she hoped was the hottest kiss of his life. It was certainly the hottest of hers. And when it ended, she knew three things absolutely: 1) Rodney loved her. 2) She loved him. 3) Her hand was empty.

_The ring!_

Rodney gulped. "Jennifer, tell me I didn't just hear a plop."

_**To be continued**_

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT.

**Note: **The feedback for last chapter is greatly appreciated. Also appreciated, _**DaniWilder's**_ tireless beta skills.

**Stargate: Atlantis**

**Second Choices**

**by koinekid**

_**Chapter 2**_

After the box containing what was to be her engagement ring plunked into the ocean, Jennifer retreated to the infirmary. Throwing on a lab coat over her rain-dampened dress, she sought to lose herself in routine and a familiar environment. But her red-rimmed eyes drew curious stares, while her stuffy nose blocked out the clean, calming scent of antiseptic that perfumed the air.

Had she come inside when Rodney asked, she'd be celebrating at the party instead of secluded in her office, mired in overdue paperwork. They'd toast their engagement, argue playfully over what caused her congestion—her crying or the cold he warned her about—and twirl about the dance floor, not a care in the world.

Though Jennifer never wore a ring, her finger felt naked without one. She snatched a Kleenex from the box on her desk and blew her nose.

"Physician, heal thyself," a familiar voice intoned.

Jennifer stiffened. "Sam."

Colonel Samantha Carter stood in the doorway, arms folded over her chest. She pointed suggestively at the radio on her ear.

"Sorry." Jennifer plucked her own radio from its charger and fitted it in place. "Technically, I'm still off duty," she explained.

Sam strolled into the office and perched on the edge of the desk. "Scared your fiancé might call?"

"More scared he won't." Jennifer frowned. "And he isn't my fiancé."

"Oh?" Sam blinked. "You turned him down?"

A bitter laugh. "He never asked. It must have slipped his mind after I hurled Grammy Mozelle's ring off the pier."

Sam chuckled dryly. "I'm sure you didn't _hurl_ it."

"I might as well have. Rodney couldn't have been any more upset."

"Do you really think he'd let an accident define the rest of your lives together?"

Jennifer gave her a weary look. "He spent our first date griping about colleagues who slighted him in grad school. The man can hold a grudge."

"And a torch. Don't forget that."

"The ring was a family heirloom, Sam, not a cheap knockoff he picked up at Costco."

"Yeah, Jeannie told me." Clearing her throat, Sam recited: "Don't you dare lose it, Colonel. It's been in the family for seven generations, since before the McKays left Scotland."

"Seven!" Jennifer buried her face in her hands and groaned. "Rodney only mentioned his grandma."

Fingertips brushed the crown of Jennifer's head. She looked up, startled by the familiarity in the colonel's gesture.

"Did you see the ring Rodney got for Katie Brown?"

"We weren't that close back then. Wasn't it the same one?" Anger twisted Jennifer's gut that Rodney would even consider recycling a ring from a failed proposal. Heirloom or not, it still hurt.

"Not even close. You saw the size of 'Grammy's' diamond. Katie's was pitiful by comparison."

Relief flooded Jennifer. Still, "Maybe he forgot about it. He can be absent-minded."

Sam shook her head. "Jeannie says she begged him to let her send the family ring. Rodney wouldn't hear of it."

"So, this time he caved and, thanks to me, lost one of his prized possessions." Jennifer sighed. "Gee, Sam, you sure know how to make a girl feel better."

"Don't you get it?" Sam seized her hand. "Rodney wanted you to have the ring. _You_, not whomever he happened to marry."

"But—"

Holding up a hand for silence, Sam tapped her radio. "Carter…yes, I'm with her…you did? Great, we'll be right there." She hopped off the desk and hauled Jennifer to her feet. "Come on, we're going or a walk."

"But my paperwork and…" Jennifer gestured to the mascara that a fresh spate of tears had sent running down her face.

Removing a handful of tissues from the box, Sam dabbed at Jennifer's puffy eyes. "And nothing. _Technically_, you're still off duty, remember?"

_**To be continued**_

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT.

**Spoilers: **Trio, Shrine, The Lost Tribe, Brain Storm

**Incredibly Patient Beta: **_DaniWilder_

**Stargate: Atlantis**

**Second Choices**

**by koinekid**

_**Chapter 3**_

Unable to pry their destination from her tight-lipped escort, Jennifer fell silent. They must be headed somewhere within the Tower since they'd bypassed the transporter in favor of the stairs. Beyond that, she could only speculate.

Lost in thought, she nearly collided with Sam, who had slowed to a halt in front of a door Jennifer instantly recognized. She blinked in surprise. "The Jumper Bay?"

Sam grinned. "Your prince awaits."

As if his name on her lips could ward off the dread creeping up her spine, Jennifer whispered, "Rodney."

"None other." Sam reached for the door sensor.

Dread spiked to panic, and Jennifer caught the colonel's hand. "Stop. I can't."

"Give me one good reason why not." Sam calmly extracted her hand and held it just outside the sensor's range. "I'm waiting."

Jennifer chewed her lip. Maybe it was the stress of the evening finally catching up, but she felt a sudden, profound weariness descend upon her. Staggering beneath its weight, she closed her eyes and massaged her temples.

Cloth rustled. Convinced Sam was making a move for the sensor, Jennifer blurted. "Schrödinger's cat!"

She opened her eyes. Sam hadn't moved. At her confused look, Jennifer clarified, "It's a physics experiment."

Sam responded with an indignant snort. "I'm familiar with it. How does it apply _here_?"

"Right, sorry. Of course you are. You're a physicist." Jennifer turned away to hide her blush. "Depending on whether the poison has been released, the cat in the experiment is either alive or dead, yes?"

"From the observer's standpoint."

"But she can't _know_ which unless she opens the box." Jennifer flattened her palm against the door. The cold metal made her shiver. "Behind this door is a man who will either forgive me or break up with me."

"And you can't know which until you go inside." Sam nodded slowly. "Then why don't you?"

"Because once I do there's no going back. If Rodney wants to break up, then right here, right now is the last time we'll be a couple." Tears glistened in her eyes. "I'm not ready to give him up, Sam. If this is the end, I want to hold on just a little longer."

Sam drew the young woman into a gentle hug, a gesture as welcome as it was unexpected. "You're getting yourself worked up over nothing," she said.

_Nothing? _"I need him," Jennifer whispered as the tears slid down her face. "I can't live without him." She knew how pathetic the declaration made her sound, but she meant every word. Even though she'd felt that way about men before—loved and lost and moved on—Rodney was different. In the abstract she knew if he rejected her she would survive, go on to love again a little more jaded and a lot less intensely. But she also knew she didn't want to, that she'd never meet a man like Rodney McKay again.

Scenes from their relationship played out like a movie in her head:

_**Their first drink. **__A disaster by any traditional reckoning as she couldn't seem to steer the conversation away from work or their exes—a topic she stupidly brought up. In their previous dealings she'd seen a glimmer of the man beneath the bluster, but her best tricks failed to draw him out that night. Still strangely charmed by his grumpy exterior, she'd actually looked forward to the good-night kiss and was a little insulted when he dropped her off without making a move._

_**The first time he spoke his feelings.**_ _A shock to say the least. Though their quasi-date secured a friendship she came to treasure, Jennifer assumed Rodney's lack of follow-up meant he wasn't interested in romance. Instead, he'd been quietly falling in love with her and told her so when he was stricken with a life-threatening illness. But she hadn't time to consider how she felt while searching for a cure._

_The days following his recovery from the emergency brain surgery that saved his life Jennifer spent in a low level panic. She jumped at every knock on her office door and expected to see Rodney around every corner impatiently awaiting an answer she couldn't yet supply._

_When he finally caught up with her, it was to invite her to a lunch during which he complained about how badly his subordinates had screwed up the science department in his absence. His behavior soon convinced Jennifer that Rodney remembered nothing of his confession. A greater blessing she couldn't have asked for, because it allowed her to evaluate _her _feelings without obsessing over _his_._

_**The day she rejected her other suitor.**_ _A personal affirmation of her intentions. As a little girl she'd fantasized about a handsome prince sweeping her off her feet and carrying her to his castle. Ronon Dex wasn't far off the mark. True, the little girl would have balked at his dreadlocks and goatee. But the woman could make allowances for so handsome and noble a prince._

_Lord knows Rodney would never be the man the little girl dreamed about. In glittering armor upon a white steed, he'd look silly—and that was being generous. His strength and goodness lay within, buried so deeply that the naive little girl would have missed them. The woman was far wiser._

_**Their first date. **__Another disaster and one that nearly ended her life. Yet if she could change but one aspect of that day, it wouldn't be the danger. It would be the way she treated Rodney._

_Assuming his request for her to act as his arm candy was a pretense to ask her out, she'd cheerily agreed. When Rodney spent more time showing her off than showing her a good time, she was hurt and irritated and snapped at him more harshly than she should have._

_Regret consumed her as she lay dying, and she vowed never to treat him that way again if she survived. The vow hadn't lasted. Rodney was simply too fun to tease, and his relief and joy as he rescued her from the brink of death told her that he forgave her, that he would always forgive her._

The truth hit her like a slap in the face. Rodney had risked his life and the lives of everyone at the conference to save her. Such a man would never place more value on a ring than on the woman he planned to give it to.

_The wonder in his eyes had ripped the confession from her lips long before she planned to say it. Echoing his own words, "I've loved you for some time," she added her own nonchalant spin: "Just wanted you to know." And the kiss he so long ago denied her, she took. And many more besides._

_On the flight back to Colorado Springs, Rodney slipped back into his whiny persona. Jennifer was still annoyed and even chided him a little. But she forced herself to exercise patience. Rodney simply needed time to learn the proper reaction to a quality woman offering her heart._

Like a slowly kindling fire, Rodney's love had grown until it overwhelmed her. The first time she saw Rodney, romance was the furthest thing from her mind. Now, the specter of a life without him was devastating. Her anger mere hours before when she was ready to cast him aside for a perceived slight was so foreign that it was like a different person had felt those emotions.

With a clarity that escaped her before, she knew that, despite his quirks and eccentricities, he was the man for her. Anyone who came after would be—at most—second best.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked.

Ending the embrace, Jennifer put on a shaky smile. "I guess my guy isn't well known for his patience, is he?"

"No, he certainly isn't."

A deep breath to gather her courage, and Jennifer stepped up to the door. She swiped her hand across the sensor and waited the eternal second for metal to retract and the Jumper Bay to come into view. What she saw when it did made her gasp.

Behind her came a low whistle, and Sam squeezed her shoulder. "Wow. I don't know about Schrödinger's cat, but Jennifer's looks plenty alive to me."

_**To be continued.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT.

**Beta: **_DaniWilder_. Thanks as always.

**Stargate: Atlantis**

**Second Choices**

**by koinekid  
**

_**Chapter 4**_

The last time Jennifer saw so many flowers indoors was at a florist's shop. Pedestals lined both sides of an aisle runner leading to the open hatchway of a jumper. Rose petals were sprinkled across the runner, and atop each pedestal set a bouquet of red roses and white oriental lilies. Her favorites.

As lovely as the flowers were, what really stole her breath away was the man walking down the ramp, struggling with a cufflink. Jennifer did not think she would ever grow tired of seeing Rodney McKay in a tuxedo. The suit and tie he wore to the party seemed shabby by comparison.

His dapper appearance at once quickened her pulse and made her frown. Whatever Rodney's plans, she knew that her smudged makeup and lab coat were not fitting attire. Beneath the coat she wore her best dress, but it was rumpled from sitting too long at her desk. She slipped the coat from her shoulders and let it drop to the floor anyway.

Sam nudged her. Taking the hint, Jennifer advanced into the room. The spicy fragrance of lilies tickled her nose as she strolled across the petal-strewn runner. The fabric looked soft, and she had a fleeting urge to shed her boots and walk the rest of the way barefoot.

At her approach Rodney stopped fumbling with the cufflink. It dangled from his open sleeve as he lowered his arm. Jennifer reached out and with deft movements threaded the cufflink through the second buttonhole. Her thumbs rubbed tiny circles into his wrist when she was done.

"Hi," she said.

Rodney licked his lips. "Hi."

"Everything is so beautiful. The flowers…and you." Her voice was husky, and she blushed. "I'm such a mess." If only she could have touched up her cosmetics.

"No, you look great." His mouth twitched. "Perfect."

"You're full of crap, McKay. But thanks."

He hugged her suddenly, and she relaxed into the embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. She released a breath, and her pent up anxiety went with it. As her eyes drifted shut, the aroma of lilies became sharper, more vivid.

She smiled. Not only had Rodney gotten the color right, but the species as well. He knew she liked white lilies, but she hadn't mentioned her preference for the oriental variety. Figuring it out on his own had just scored the man major brownie points.

"Lilies," Jennifer whispered. "How did you get white lilies on Atlantis? Botany doesn't grow them. Are they even in season on Earth?"

"I have my ways. Did you think I'd plan such an important day without including your favorite flower?"

"Planned all this, did you?"

Rodney nodded. "I had big plans, Keller. Granted I had a different venue in mind, but then you got curious and forced me to adjust my timetable. Very annoying." Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her thoroughly.

Sam cleared her throat. Ignoring her, Rodney deepened the kiss. Jennifer was blushing like man and cast a sheepish glance at Sam when the kiss ended.

Rodney grinned smugly. "That's for messing up my plans, Keller."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

He winked. "Figured you should get as much use out of the name as possible before getting your new one."

Jennifer's jaw dropped at his audacity. "Awfully sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Nope, sure of _you_. And I'm joking about your last name. You should keep yours. Two McKays on Atlantis would get confusing."

"Isn't there a McKay in maintenance?" Sam piped in. "The tall friendly guy everyone likes?"

Rodney pursed his lips. "You want to see yourself out, Sam?"

She crossed her arms. "I schlepped the ring across two galaxies and helped you fished it out of the ocean. I'm staying to watch."

"You sat in the co-pilot's chair and corrected my math."

"Then you admit it needed correction?"

"It did not!"

Hours ago a bitter Jennifer would have compared Sam and Rodney's fighting to that of an old married couple. Now it seemed more like sibling rivalry. The young woman seized his hand. "You got the ring back? How?"

The irritation drained from his face. "I don't want to bore you with the details."

"You don't bore me, Rodney."

His eyes twinkled. "Jennifer, a marriage has to be built on honesty and trust."

The natural way he spoke about marriage, no stuttering or hesitation, made her heart beat all the quicker. "Fine, but I promise nothing you say _today_ will bore me."

"Good, because there's a lot I have to tell you. About the ring, let's just say your future husband is—in a word—amazing."

"I already knew that. Now brag. You earned it."

The delight on his face was priceless. "A few months ago we retrofitted a jumper for the oceanography team. Enhanced the on-board sensors, added manipulator arms, essentially turned it into a souped-up minisub. Once I located the ring—"

"Once _we_ located the ring," Sam corrected.

Rodney sighed. "Do _you_ want to do this?"

Sam smiled sweetly. "Jennifer, Rodney has loved you for so long and—"

"Out. Now." Rodney pointed toward the door.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted." Hands raised, Sam backed slowly away. As a parting shot, she added, "Good luck with him, Jennifer. You'll need it." She was out the door before Rodney could sling a retort.

_Luck?_ Jennifer shook her head. _If luck did anything, it brought me to him._

"Jennifer," he said, "would you like to—?"

"Yes!"

"To accompany me into the jumper? I have champagne."

"Oh. Uh, sure." _Way not to sound desperate._

Once the bubbly liquor was poured, and Rodney had proposed a toast to her (which she insisted by amended to _them_), he removed a blanket from a storage compartment and laid it, still folded, upon the deck before her. Carefully he sank to one knee.

Her stomach did flips, and she nearly dropped her champagne flute. He took the glass and set it aside, then enfolded her left hand in both of his. When he opened his mouth to speak, she was already nodding vigorously.

He spoke at length about their relationship; its unexpected beginning, how it changed him, and his hopes and dreams for their future together. Jennifer was a bundle of nerves by the time he drew the ring from his pocket. _Get on with it,_ she wanted to scream.

Shifting uncomfortably, he switched knees. _Serves you right, _Jennifer thought, then chided herself.

His voice trembled as he spoke. "Jennifer Keller, I love you. And if you'll do me the honor, I'll spend every day of the rest of my life trying to make you happy. Will you—?"

"Yes!"

He looked mildly annoyed. "Will you let me finish?"

She clapped her free hand over her mouth. In a muffled voice, she spoke, "Sorry. Go on."

"Will you marry me?"

Choked by a sob, she didn't answer right away. At last, "Yes, I'll be your wife."

Quickly, as if he expected her to reconsider, he slid the ring onto her finger. He started to stand, but she sank to her knees and clutched him tightly. Time slowed as their lips met. Minutes or hours later, Jennifer pulled back, panting.

A hunger that refused denial seized her belly. Her eyes drifted to the blanket, to his swollen lips, and back again. A wicked thought formed.

Pushing to her feet, she slinked over to the hatch. The sound of her high-heeled boots clicking off the deck plating made her feel terribly sexy. Glancing over her shoulder, she awarded Rodney with her sultriest look.

He eyed her suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"Spread the blanket, Rodney. And if you have any of those rose petals left…"

While he scrambled to obey, she closed the hatch. For the next half hour, safe and secure from worry, distraction, and prying eyes, Jennifer Keller showed her fiancé just how eager she was to receive her new last name.

_**The End**_

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**To be continued in "Tag to Second Choices" (rated M) by Destiny Brighthope**_

**Bonus Chapter Coming Soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT.

**Beta: **DaniWilder reviewed an early partial draft. Misteaks are mine.

**Note 1: **"Tag to Second Choices" by DestinyBrighthope (Rated M) takes place between chapters 4 and 5.

**Note 2:** Bonus chapter has become bonus chapter**s**. I should be able to wrap this up in two or three just in time for DW's birthday once more. See, I planned it this way.

**Stargate: Atlantis**

**Second Choices**

**by koinekid**

**PART II  
**

**_Chapter 5_  
**

Jeannie Miller refused to budge, her compact frame blocking her brother's access to the changing room. "No, it's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony."

Rodney frowned at her. "You know, that joke never gets old."

"That joke is what you get for not inviting me last time." She crossed her arms over her chest, daring him to challenge the point.

Naturally, he did. "It was short notice, and you're here now. As matron of honor no less."

"That's not the point, Mer."

A heavy sigh from the aforementioned bride drew their attention. "Guys, it's sort of my wedding day. Could you try to behave?"

The siblings looked contrite, or as contrite as possible for a current and former McKay.

"Sorry, Jennifer," Rodney said. His sister grudgingly echoed the sentiment.

"That's better." Jennifer managed a shaky smile. "Now, Jeannie, will you give us a minute?"

Jeannie shot her brother an irritated glare but left without a fuss. As the door clicked shut behind her, Rodney grumbled, "I never should have told her about you-know-what."

"If you hadn't, I would have," Jennifer replied. "Don't forget she's my sister too."

"Yeah?" He snorted. "What's next, are we going to tell your dad?"

Jennifer was appalled. "Absolutely not. He'd be heartbroken if he knew."

Rodney raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Hey, hey, hey, don't worry. I'm only teasing. I wouldn't do anything to ruin today."

He walked over and gently gripped her waist, careful not to wrinkle her dress. "I've never seen you in white, Jennifer. The color suits you."

She blushed, murmuring, "I thought you preferred me in black."

He chuckled. "Only sometimes."

He leaned down to kiss her, and Jennifer parted her lips automatically before coming to her senses and turning away. "You'll smudge my lipstick," she warned.

The gleam in his eye told her he didn't care.

"Your sister would kill you, Rodney. She takes her matron of honor duties very seriously."

"No kidding. I'd have had an easier time getting past a battalion of marines."

"Be nice to Jeannie. I'd be pulling out my hair if it weren't for her."

"Is it that bad?" Rodney said. "Last time seemed like a walk in the park."

"We didn't have to deal with caterers and florists then. Teyla's people took care of everything."

"And today Jeannie is taking care of it. Right?" Rodney looked at Jennifer expectantly.

She nodded. "Yeah, but I feel bad for her."

"Don't. She's a mom. She lives for this sort of thing. Heck, she'll probably write us a thank-you note when this is all over."

"Rodney, that's terrible."

He grinned. "Jennifer, all you have to do today is walk down the aisle and say I do. That is, if you still want to."

"Wipe that smirk off your face, McKay." She reached out and felt for the pendant she knew to be hidden beneath his shirt and tie. An identical pendant was plainly visible above the neckline of her gown. "You and I both know it's too late for cold feet."

"Only by a year." Tempting the wrath of his sister, he pressed a feather-light kiss to Jennifer's painted lips. "Happy Anniversary, Mrs. McKay. Now, let's go get married."

* * *

**One Year Earlier**

Jennifer Keller felt deliciously naughty. _Imagine, wearing blue jeans in a puddle jumper._

Off-world gear would have been more practical, but the shapeless uniform pants weren't sexy enough to match her mood. Jennifer was no vamp, but Rodney's proposal had sparked an almost irrational need to prove to the man how hot a lady he'd landed. Denim stretched taut against her curves just might do the trick.

Her choice in clothing wasn't the only reason to feel naughty. A flush crept into Jennifer's cheeks as her eyes drifted across the cockpit to her fiancé. The air filtration system was already removing the evidence of their misbehavior from the cabin, even sanitizing the blanket they used if Rodney were to be believed. By the time they landed, it would be as if it never happened.

A smile curved her lips. As long as they weren't caught, she could get used to being bad.

Speaking of not getting caught, "I wish you'd brought along a mirror. I must look a mess."

Rodney spared her a glance. "There's one in the gym bag. Side pocket."

That he failed to allay her concern as much as confirmed it. What did she expect from an afternoon of frantic lovemaking in the Pegasus equivalent of the backseat of a car—perfect hair and makeup? Maybe on a movie set.

In real life, sex was sweaty business, and you seldom looked (or smelled) your best afterward. A shower would have been nice, a warm soak better. But Rodney insisted on taking the jumper off world without delay.

He'd planned the trip from the start, not only securing prior clearance from the base commander, but also arranging to have Jennifer's shifts covered for the next few days. And he'd stowed several outfits for both of them in the cockpit, plus a gym bag full of toiletries, undergarments, and—it turned out—a mirror that she'd previously overlooked.

She took one glance and…wow. Good thing he'd brought along her makeup kit.

Uncapping her mascara, she asked, "Where are we going?"

She didn't expect an answer. Apart from asking her opinion on long engagements, he'd been infuriatingly tight-lipped.

"You'll find out soon," he said, true to form.

Grumbling, she went back to fixing her face. By the time she judged herself presentable, Rodney was bringing the jumper in for a smooth landing.

"Well?" she said.

"You look good."

"Not that. Where are we?" Through the windshield Jennifer could see an autumnal forest but nothing to definitively tell her which planet they were on.

"I told you, soon." He gathered up their luggage and exited the cockpit.

Jennifer scrambled to catch up. "Is the whole marriage going to be like this?"

"Like what?"

"You walking out of the room when we're talking?"

"When you try to ruin your surprises, yes."

"I'm a scientist, Rodney, a challenger of the unknown. It's my job to ask questions."

He looked thoughtful. "Is that a DC Comics reference?"

"What?"

"Challengers of the—never mind. Not important." He tapped his radio. "McKay to You-know-who. Is everything ready? How long? Perfect, we'll be right there."

Setting down the luggage, he retrieved a sidearm and holster from the cargo. He chambered a round, then secured the safety.

"Expecting trouble?" Jennifer wondered if she should arm herself as well.

"Nah. It's standard precaution when protecting so rare a jewel."

Feeling a twinge of guilt, Jennifer grimaced. "You're right. We wouldn't want to lose Grammy's diamond twice in one day."

Rodney chuckled warmly. "Jennifer, I wasn't referring to the ring." He slung the duffel across his shoulder and gathered up their garment bags. "Shall we?"

Beaming from ear to ear, she joined him at the hatch.

**To be continued**

**Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT.

**BETA:** _DaniWilder_

**Note: **A short update this time; I've a lot on my plate this week both in writing and in life. Anyone else prepping for NANOWRIMO?_  
_

**Stargate: Atlantis**

**Second Choices**

**by koinekid**

_**Chapter 6**_

"Are you ready, sweetheart?"

Jennifer gazed up into the calm blue eyes of the first man she ever loved. "Ready, Dad."

He offered his arm, and she held on tight as the strains of "Here Comes the Bride" filled the parlor.

She and Rodney had chosen a small venue for the big day, a bed and breakfast outside Milwaukee. Both came from small families, which combined could fit into a couple of fifteen-passenger vans with room to spare. And living in another galaxy left the bride and groom with few friends or associates to pad out the guest list.

Rodney's natural competitiveness long ago burned most of his bridges. Saving the lives of the physics community's best and brightest last year helped douse the flames, but repairing a reputation takes time. A pity. Jennifer would have loved to see Sam Carter's face when Neil deGrasse Tyson entered. _Sit here, Sam. Or __**would you rather **__sit next to Neil? Sam? Sam, where are you going?_

Jennifer sent her invites to, among others, a beloved professor, an old colleague, and the med school lab partner who once hid a live snake in a cadaver to frighten her. The professor had taken ill, the colleague was busy with Doctors Without Borders, and the lab partner had another wedding to attend that weekend—his own. _Wish me luck,_ he wrote back. _Third time's the charm!_

Not for Jennifer. She was a one-and-done kind o' girl. Like Mom.

The bridesmaids began their slow march in, led by Jeannie's daughter. Jennifer reminded herself to buy the girl a special thank-you gift for all the teasing she had to endure that week. Once the Wisconsinites learned her name was Madison, her fate was sealed.

After the bridesmaids came the matron of honor. Then it was time for her and Dad to join the processional.

He leaned in and whispered, "No turning back now."

Jennifer smiled. If he only knew.

As her father guided her down the aisle, she thought back to a walk taken one year ago. The details were as vivid now as then: sunlight peeking through the forest canopy, crisp autumn leaves crunching beneath her boots, Rodney struggling under the weight of the luggage but refusing to let her carry a thing. She had a spring in her step then and a new diamond upon her finger.

* * *

**One Year Earlier**

For a long time, panic threatened to overwhelm Jennifer whenever she set foot on New Athos. It was here that the young doctor was first taken captive, an indignity she suffered with alarming frequency. After her rescue she was tempted to wash her hands of the planet and consign its population to the care of other physicians. But her role as head of medicine required personal visits to Atlantis's first and closest ally.

Panic dulled to apprehension as she forged relationships with the Athosian elders, then to heightened awareness as she developed a fondness for her new patients. In the midst of their treatment, she could sometimes forget about the cages that once stood in the village square or the man she shot during her escape. But peace of mind always eluded her on the hike to and from the village.

Until today. With Rodney by her side she felt totally at ease. He had, with his simple presence and probably unwittingly, conquered one of her deepest fears. She doubted he even knew how much Teyla's home away from Atlantis still bothered her.

Her hand itched to hold one of his, but both were occupied by the luggage that he stubbornly refused to let her help with. How was that for irony? During Jennifer's first visit she made the same mistake. Having overburdened herself with medical supplies, she refused Teyla's offer to split the burden. Fatigue soon set in, and Teyla ended up carrying the entire lot on most of the long walk from the gate. Rodney had landed the jumper much closer to the village, but still it was silly.

Jennifer could be silly too.

She halted, and Rodney continued a good ten paces before noticing her absence.

"Jennifer?"

"Let me help with the luggage."

"I can handle it by myself."

"That's not the point, Rodney. Marriage is a partnership."

"And that applies to luggage distribution?"

"It does today."

He wanted to argue, so she let him. Then she walked over and extended a hand. "Do you want the garment bags or the duffel?"

"This is absurd."

"I agree. Gimme."

"Keller," he warned.

"Meredith," she answered.

His shoulders sagged.

"Don't be hurt. I like your name, I wouldn't be taking it otherwise."

"Oh? Going to call yourself Jennifer Meredith?"

"That's kind of catchy." She smiled. "No, I imagine the folks back home will call us Mr. and Mrs. Meredith McKay. At least Jeannie will."

"_Doctor_ and Mrs."

"Doctor and Doctor."

"The Doctors Meredith McKay." He grinned. "I'd be happy with plain old Jennifer and Rodney."

"And I'd be happy if you let me help."

Heaving a sigh, he slid the duffel off his shoulder.

"Thank you, sweetie."

He rolled his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that I'll be losing a lot of arguments from now on?"

"Because you're a very smart man." She toyed with the zipper on his jacket. "A man who realizes that when your wife wins, you both win. Now come along, Rodney. We mustn't keep you-know-who waiting."

**To be continued**

**Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated**


End file.
